PnF Siac: A Visit to the Vets
by Sols06
Summary: A one-shot based off of the fanfic: Species is a Constant. A veterinarian receives a strange visit from what she thought was a boy and his dog, who isn't so much of a dog anymore!


**Note: This is based off of my fanfic _Species is a Constant. _It probably won't make any sense at all unless you've at least read Chapter 6.  
**

**I wrote this right after I wrote _Species is a Constant, _but I totally spaced and forgot to post it on FF, whoops :O**

**Enjoy!**

**PnF: SiaC – A Visit to the Vets (One-Shot)**

"Thursday was a… weird day," a woman wearing a light white coat and name tag commented as she leaned against a table in the back room of her workplace, the Danville Veterinary Clinic.

"How so?" her colleague replied, as he took a sip of his usual morning coffee.

"Well, I was working the morning shift every day that week, like I normally do. It started out as just any other day," she explained with a demonstrative wave of her hand.

"I had just filed the last night's paperwork into the computer, when—almost as soon as the doors had unlocked—a boy came in with his dog," she started.

"They came in right away? Was he hurt?" the man beside her asked, concerned. "I've only ever seen people come in that early when it's an emergency."

The vet shook her head. "No, they seemed perfectly fine. But the boy was only about sixteen or seventeen. Hardly old enough to drive himself over here, by the look of it. Come to think of it, I don't actually know where his parents were."

After a second of pondering, the woman reacted to her coworker's look of prompt. "But no, all he asked me was to give his dog a shot. He said it '_would turn him into a human'._"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw the amused look on the other doctor's face. He had grinned hugely and replied through a chuckle, "Turn him into a human, eh? I've seen dreamers, but I've never seen a kid who would actually walk into a vet's office and ask that."

Then he tossed his coffee cup back and forth as he imitated the situation. "Sorry, kid! There's a little thing called _species_ that can't be changed. Pack him up and send him to the nuthouse."

"Heh, heh…" the female doctor answered shiftily, scratching the back of her neck. "Well, I don't know what came over me… I guess it was the presence of the moment. But I… actually did end up giving it to him."

"You what?" the man reacted. "You _did_ go to Veterinary School, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course I did," she answered slowly. "And now that I look back on that day, the whole thing really does seem a whole lot irrational, when I think about it."

The vet was looking up to the corner of the room as she tried to recall it. "But… my only reason for doing it at the time was because the boy told me that the dog was really his brother—"

"His word alone?" her colleague interrupted. "I would need more than that."

"You didn't let me finish," she said with a glare. Taking a breath, she continued, "And, well. They honestly acted like brothers to me. I've seen how owners and pets act together, and these two seemed a lot more like they were truly brothers."

The other man just put on a disbelieving face as he looked at her. She responded, "Why? What would you've done?"

"What would I have done?" he repeated. "I wouldn'tve found myself in the situation. Sounds like a load of baloney to me. A human that got turned into a dog… Never'd happen."

"Well," the woman concluded. "It couldn'tve been that bad that I gave it to him. At worst it's just some kid's water concoction."

Then the clock in the front room chimed, and the man looked at his watch.

"Eight o'clock," he commented, reaching over to a button near the computer. "Time to unlock doors."

A little ding was heard that signified the glass sliding door was functional. But almost as soon as the ding had finished, the two veterinarians heard a boy's voice shout, "Hi!"

Coming curiously out from the back room, the two of them spotted a familiar-looking redheaded teenager walking up to the desk. He was being followed by a considerably taller, green-haired teen of about the same age.

"Hey… I remember you," the vet noticed, as she and her coworker came up behind the front desk. She elbowed the man beside her as she whispered, "This is that kid I was telling you about."

"This is…?" the man replied, lifting a confused finger.

The female vet turned and addressed the redhead, while looking all around the emptiness by his feet. "So where is your dog? …What did the serum do?"

"It made him all better!" Phineas said happily, moving over to hug Ferb next to him. "And he's right here."

With a grasp around Ferb's upper arm, Phineas dragged him in front. Ferb smiled, as he turned red with embarrassment.

Phineas nodded from behind him. "We just came by to say hi."

The vet's eyes moved upwards to the other teenager standing next to the redhead. "That's the… dog?"

"Well he's not a dog anymore," Phineas responded. "Thanks for giving him his serum! He's my brother again, yay!"

"Listen," Ferb spoke up. "I wanted to thank you personally, formally as myself. I was in… quite a pickle. If you hadn't given me that shot, I'd probably still be…"

Ferb gave a sideways glance over to Phineas, and grinned. "…fluffy. As Phineas puts it."

"Aw, but he was so cute when he was fluffy," Phineas pointed out, hugging Ferb's arm again. "But I'm real glad he's back to being Ferb again."

Then Phineas grabbed Ferb's wrist and held it up, letting the surprised Ferb droop his hand in confusion. Phineas elaborated, "And look! He's got person fingers again."

But the vet wasn't paying attention to Ferb's hand, however interesting it was. She was more intently focused on examining his face, nose, and hair. She finally observed, "You _do_ kind of look… a little bit like the dog did."

In reaction to this, Ferb pretended to bare his teeth, giving an imitation growling noise.

"Ah! Oh! Watch out, he's going to bite you!" Phineas giggled. Then he reached up and poked the teeth that Ferb was showing beneath his lip. "But he won't, cause he's got human teeth now."

"aa, 'top it, Phin…" Ferb tried to say around Phineas' finger as it kept poking his mouth. He waved a hand to try to get him to stop.

But then a thought occurred to Ferb, and his eyes moved to look at the two doctors. He commented, "Remember this?"

Grabbing gently onto Phineas' wrist, Ferb moved it away from his face. Then, Ferb bent down low enough that the top of his head met Phineas' chest, and he shoved him hard with his forehead. Phineas lost his balance and came tumbling down, to land on his bottom on the white floor.

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "I was just showing them a point."

Ferb chuckled and reached over to offer his long arm in helping Phineas up. "And so was I."

Phineas grabbed his brother's hand, but instead of standing back up, he yanked it and pulled him down onto the floor. Then, he popped back up to a standing position as Ferb lay there, processing what had happened.

"Now we're even," Phineas laughed as he pointed at him.

"Fair… fair enough," Ferb mumbled as he turned over, pushing himself back to his feet.

The two veterinarians were left only staring at them, when another ding was heard and a few people with pet carriers walked in through the front door.

Phineas turned around and noticed this as well, responding, "Aannnyywayy, we'd better let you go, cause we're not customers anymore."

He started to walk away, and Ferb began to follow beside him. They turned around as Phineas shouted, "Bye! And thanks, too!"

Ferb waved his tall arm high above his head. "Thank you!"

When the two boys were sufficiently out the door, the male doctor turned to the woman next to him, and spoke through bafflement.

"Well," he began. "There's no doubt that they're brothers. But was the tall one seriously a dog last week?"

"There's no _proof_ it was him, but I believe it. I guess you'll just have to go along with my story," she replied. Then she grinned as she watched the parking lot through the glass. "What have we learned today?"

"That brothers are brothers regardless of species?" the man took a guess.

"Yes, that, and," the woman continued. "That sometimes what seems impossible is only the fun of two very special boys."


End file.
